The Phantom? of the Opera
by Pink-xXx-Kiss
Summary: Draco gets Harry to join him in singing a slightly? dodgy version of the Phantom of the Opera. DMHP! SLASH! ONESHOT!


**The Phantom of the Opera**

By Hana H.  
Pink-xXx-Kiss

…**The Phantom is here…**

**Disclaimer: **Right, don't own the world of Harry Potter and young Master Malfoy. Or the world of The Phantom (MINE!! My Phantom But which one? (Note: All the boys in a choir at my school are he Phantom for a concert while we s are Christine!!) Rwaw) of Christine…

…**The Phantom is here…**

**Synopsis: **Draco gets Harry to join him in singing a dodgy version of the Phantom of the Opera. DMHP!! SLASH!! ONESHOT!!

…**The Phantom is here…**

**A/N: **Okay, I got his idea in choir last Friday when our teacher for the session, trying to get us to sing with even _more _power, said that the Phantom of the Opera (Which we are singing, all the boys are The Phantom, all us s are Christine) is not a song about love but a song about s.ex, so James (Yr 11 Boy, I'm year 10, we're in Yrs 10 +11 choir) changed the lyrics projected onto the board behind Sir's back. It was so funny!! So I got this idea and it's been bugging me since then. (It is now Friday! Again! And now Saturday to Upload it…)

**A/N 2: **This is un-beta-ed as I thought anybody out there following my writings might like to hear something from me, and I PROMISE _"Dare to Sing_" and _"Harry Loves Who" _'s next chapter will be out ASAP!!

…**The Phantom is here…**

**The Real Phantom of the Opera Lyrics:**

**Christine:  
**In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there - Inside my mind.

**Phantom:  
**Sing once again with me, our strange duet,**  
**My power over you, grows stronger yet.**  
**And though you turn from me, to glance behind.**  
**The Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind.

**Christine:  
**Those who have seen your face,**  
**Draw back in fear.**  
**I am the mask you wear.

**Phantom:  
**It's me they hear.

**Both:  
**You're/my spirit and my/you're voice in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind.

_**(In the background)**  
He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera…_

**Phantom:  
**In all your ,  
You always knew  
That man and mystery…

**Christine:  
**…Were both in you.

**Both:**  
And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind…

**Phantom:  
**Sing, my Angel of Music!

**Christine:  
**He's there,  
The Phantom of the Opera…

…**The Phantom is here…**

**And on to the Story: **"Harry," Draco crooned to his boyfriend after watching a muggle thing called a GBG? DBD? GVG? DVD? That was it. The Phantom of the Opera or something… "That DVD was sooo very dirty; it was full of so many s.exual innuendos." Draco paused; "I loved it!! Sing it to me please."

"But Draco you know I can't sing-" Draco cut Harry off.

"Nonsense, darling, you sing wonderfully, like me," Draco enforced with a touch of big-head-ness for the last two words. "You will sing for me my sweet, you wi-i-ill." Draco was almost pleading, almost, Malfoy's don't plead or beg. They receive.

"Mal-foy," Harry said in a way that was strangely stern and pleading.

'Uh-oh,' thought Draco 'he does not resort to my last name unless something is wrong… Wait, what does he want?'

"Ha-rry what do you want?" Draco asked.

"Compensation," Harry answered simply.

"Wha'?" Draco responded, _very_ eloquently. "What kind of compensation?" His wonder creeping into his voice while he spoke.

"Guess from the song, sweet heart, guess from the song." Harry replied cryptically. He then flicked his wand at the CD player and murmured an incantation, "_Usicmay onway_1"

The music for "The Phantom of the Opera" started to play, and Harry was about to start singing the proper words when a marvellous idea came to him; he would change the lyrics to make them even more dirrty!!

"_He sang while he slept with me, and in my dreams he came, that voice which called to me, and moans my name." _Harry sang,_ "and do I come again, for now I find, the S.ex God of the Opera is here, inside of me."_

'Right two can play at that game,' thought Draco, "_Come once again with me, our strange two-some, my power inside of you, grows stronger yet. And thought you turn from me, to w.ank behind, the S.ex God of the Opera is here, inside of you."_

Harry then took up the melody, moving closer to Draco, who was still sitting on the couch._ "Those who have seen , draw back with fear, I am the mask you wear…"_

"…_It's me they fck." _Draco finished, with a hint of smugness about his voice.

They then began to sing in unison, with an unspoken agreement that they would sing almost the original words so they didn't sound too silly,_ "You're sprit and my voice, in one combined, the S.ex God of the Opera is here, inside of me" _Sang Harry.

Whilst Draco harmonised with; "_My sprit and you're voice, in one combined, the S.ex God of the Opera is here, inside of you."_

The backing track suddenly sang, in the back ground; "_He's there, the S.ex God of the Opera, beware, the S.ex God of the Opera."_

As the music swelled Draco began to sing; _"In all your s, you always knew, that man and mystery…"_

"…_Were both from you," _Harry completed.

Then together they sang; "_And in this labyrinth, where I am blind, the S.ex God of the Opera is here, inside of me," _Harry went, again with the unspoken agreement.

At the same time as Draco sang; "_And in this labyrinth, where you are blind, the S.ex God of the Opera is here, inside of you."_

"_Sing my princess of s.ex-ness" _Draco yelled.

"_He's there, the S.ex God of the Opera," _Harry finished.

Some how they had moved so they were both in each others arms, Draco then took the initiative and leaned in and kissed Harry square on the lips, "I think I know want you want for compensation now, come to bed with me, my love, and lets see if I was right."

Harry just smirked and allowed himself to be lead away to their bedroom.

Nothing else was said that night, well nothing understandable.

…**The Phantom is here…**

**A/N: **All the dot in the words are because my PC is stupid and wouldn't let me upload the whole document with those words in it.

**A/N 2: **What did you think? Please let me know. Thanks. And as I said _"Dare to Sing_" and _"Harry Loves Who" _will be out ASAP!!

1. Pig Latin for "_Music On_", if anyone knows of a good real Latin translator online please let me know.


End file.
